tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum
Satoshi Ash Ketchum is one of the main protagonists of Tears of the Fallen. He's a former Pokémon Trainer and comes from Pallet Town in Kanto. His main Pokémon is his Pikachu. His former goal was to be a Pokémon Master, and now, he wants to become a Professor and help people. He's traveling with Alain Takahata as a member of the Mokusetsu. * Additional Information for Ash Background * Some of the information in this article comes from Ash's actual information as listed on his article. Other information was made up and changed for this series. Ash's mother, Delia, gave birth to Ash when she was 19. During her pregnancy, Ash's father abandoned Delia. Delia raised Ash by herself. At 10, he received Pikachu from Professor Oak and traveled around to see other Pokémon and try to become a Pokémon Master. He battled in various gyms and competitions, but only traveled to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. While in Hoenn, he decided to give up trying to become a Pokémon Master, saying he felt it was taking away from his bond with Pokémon. He just wanted to battle for fun and try to help people / Pokémon. Furthermore, he wanted to be with his mom as much as he could. He switched his attention to trying to become a Pokémon Professor and helping people. Ash caught 5 Pokémon in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn each, totaling 16 Pokémon he has. They are (from Kanto) Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Lapras, Snorlax, (from Johto) Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Phanpy, (from Hoenn) Swellow, Grovyle, Corphish, Torkoal, and Glalie. They're all in Professor Oak's lab except for Pikachu, since people can only possess no more than one Pokémon at a time, thanks to the Tekiyoku. Prior to the start of the story, about a year ago, Ash's mother was killed by the Tekiyoku because of their lack of being able to pay their required taxes; this shows that it has to have been several times they were short on the money, because the Tekiyoku would only kill for that after several warnings. Ash has been living on his own since then. Character Present At the start of the story, in July of Year 1, Ash received an e-mail from Alain Takahata, which told him to meet Alain in Jubilife City, Sinnoh. Not knowing what was to come, Ash still went ahead. He learned that Alain was a former member of the Tekiyoku and that he wanted Ash to travel with him to stop the Tekiyoku. This was an order from Arceus, whose Plates they were traveling to find, once they stopped being dormant in 2 weeks. Before Ash met Alain, though, he met Dawn, who was lonely behind Sinnoh Academy. He befriended her over the next few days. Dawn's mother was soon murdered by Annie and Oakley of the Tekiyoku for them not keeping up with their taxes, similar to what happened to Ash. Her house was also burned down afterwards, leaving Dawn with nothing. This happened on Dawn's birthday. Ash discovered this the next morning and argued for a while with Alain to get Dawn to join him and Alain on their journey. Dawn ended up being allowed to come with them. Ash first journeyed with this group, later named the Mokusetsu, to Lumiose City in the Kalos region to get the Water Plate, which Alain knew the location of. He traveled with Clemont and Bonnie. Ash, having been trained some in martial arts at the time by Alain, helped to fight alongside Alain when James, Jessie, and Meowth of Team Rocket showed up. Ash remembered the three because they usually tried to steal Ash's Pikachu in the early years of his traveling. He did well in the fight, but Dawn's negligence caused the Plate to become lost to the enemy. Alain wanted Dawn out of the group, but Ash wouldn't let that happen. Later, while Clemont and Bonnie stuck around longer, Ash encountered Serena in the forest. Noticing her disheveled appearance and apparent lack of recent memory, he brought her along with the group, much to Alain's disapproval. It ended up being a mission to return Serena to her mother, whom they had to find out the location of, since she wasn't where Serena says is her hometown, Vaniville Town. He met Professor Sycamore when Alain brought him in to help with her mom's whereabouts, not to much avail. Ash was oblivious to Serena's feelings for him, despite her constantly staring at him. Dawn noticed, however, which worried her. One night while the 6 of them were camping, he heard a loud noise in the distance, which woke him up. He came to see a tree knocked down while Alain was threatening Serena. When he saved Serena, he learned that she knocked the tree down due to a mysterious power and that Alain was accusing her of being a Fighting Manipulator, which she was frantically denying. Ash stopped Alain from bothering her and said they'll figure this out later. It was later learned it was the result of a previously failed experiment done to her by the Tekiyoku's Science Division. Ash's Pikachu later found the Electric Plate, Ikazuchi, in an abandoned lighthouse. Shortly after, Ash helped fight alongside Alain against Dr. Zager (the leader of the Science Division and the main cause behind Serena's trauma), Celosia, and Mable. He and Alain won, but Bonnie was then kidnapped by the enemy. Ash ended up rescuing Bonnie after finding her unconscious in the forest in Geosenge Town. The group also found out where Serena's mother was located. Ash met her mom, who was happy they kept Serena safe, as more of Serena's memory returned to her. Serena privately spoke to Ash before they departed and was about to confess her feelings to him, but she changed her mind at the last second and gave a normal goodbye. Ash next traveled with Shauna, Korrina, and Miette to get the Ice Plate in Snowbelle City, Kalos. He noticed Miette seemingly trying to sabotage the group and was one step ahead of her when catching her in her trivial plots. He witnessed Miette trying to join Butler after his spar with Alain, thus trying to join the Tekiyoku. Ash yelled at her that she's not evil and ended up convincing her to come back to the Mokusetsu. Ash fought alongside Alain against Cyrus and Lawrence III. He calmed down Alain after he went crazy after hearing a disparaging remark about his father by Lawrence, which had resulted in Alain using Evil Angel and trying to kill the enemy. After their victory, Alain's Charizard found the Ice Plate, but Miette stole it promptly, seriously trying to sabotage the group again in fear of not being able to beat the Tekiyoku in the end. Ash yelled at her to stop this and seemed to change Miette's heart again, but with Alain threatening her, he witnessed Miette fall over the edge of an ice-cold waterfall. After Alain saved her and they were in the hospital, he smiled at her and thanked her for not throwing the Plate over that waterfall. Despite Miette's desperate cries to get him to stay, he told her he had to leave to continue his mission. The next destination was the Johto region. In New Bark Town, while walking with Dawn, he encountered Lyra and Casey and invited them to travel with the group. They did and they then walked to Ecruteak City, the location of the Bug Plate. Ash, Dawn, and Lyra played baseball with Casey in her favorite field here, but stopped when hearing a commotion in the city. Archie was terrorizing the place and tied up a girl to a fence. Once Archie left the scene, Ash and the others ran up to her and Ash freed her. He learned her name is Bianca. She was grateful and asked for Ash's name. Casey then recklessly tried to have her Beedrill attack Archie, resulting in him killing the Pokémon. Ash then fought alongside Alain against Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder. Ash and Alain won and Alain found the Bug Plate in the nearby Burned Tower, resulting in a sighting of Ho-Oh and Casey's Beedrill coming back to life. However, Dawn got herself caught by the retreating two enemies. They demanded the Bug Plate in return, leaving them no choice but to comply. Ash tried to calm down a furious Alain and did not allow him to kick Dawn out of the group. Ash, though, was angry at Dawn and sternly told her to get it together, making her cry. Around this time, Ash had been hearing some strange singing, but he realizes only he can hear it. The others don't know what this is. Ash later saw Alain encounter Tekiyoku member, Domino. He was ready for a fight, but Alain said it was all right and went to talk with her privately. He returned, reporting no fight happened. Next, the Mokusetsu went to Blackthorn City, Johto, to find the Grass Plate. Shortly after arriving, Ash heard the strange singing again, but then realized the others could hear it, too. A girl came up to him, claiming to be Ash's little sister, shocking him. This girl was named Mairin. He learned she wasn't his actual blood sister, but considered herself to be Ash's sister. While still confused, Ash spent time with her and had fun in the city. He was taught a lullaby by Mairin. Ash learned that Mairin stayed in a foster home here and was originally from Kalos. A Nurse Joy was overseeing the foster home and was happy Mairin had someone to play with. While Mairin was still with them, Ash and Alain ended up fighting Barret and Kodai over possession of the Grass Plate. During the fight, Kodai attacked Mairin and threw her across a river bank. This infuriated Ash, who stopped being like his usual self and viciously attacked Kodai. With Alain's help, the two defeated the enemy, who retreated. Mairin ended up having the Grass Plate the whole time, not knowing what it was at first. She found it while digging. The Plate's discovery led to a weird, purple tree stump sprouting that transmitted Mairin's singing to Ash, which is why he was hearing it. Ash spent more time with Mairin before the Mokusetsu left the city. Ash then reunited with Zoey, Barry, and Kenny of Division B of the Mokusetsu, who traveled with the group in the Sinnoh region for the three Plates there. Right away, Alain had Zoey become a Grass Manipulator. In Snowpoint City, Ash, Alain, and Barry fought Argus Steele, Mars, and Jupiter for possession of the Fairy Plate. Alain won and the Plate was discovered by Dawn. Ursula joined the group after this to travel with them to Eterna City, Sinnoh, to find the Dark Plate. Ash was happy that Ursula knew Dawn from Sinnoh Academy, oblivious to the real interactions the two had there. Barry then meditated to become an Electric Manipulator. In the city, he, Alain, Zoey, and Ursula were ready to fight. They were encountered by Heidayu and Kagetomo. As a fight started, Ash was suddenly stabbed from behind. He fell, as the man who did this was Pierce, a Ghost Manipulator, which prevents Alain from being able to sense him. Ash was carried off the battlefield and couldn't participate in the rest of it. Dawn was crying by his side and comforted him during this. The Mokusetsu ended up being victorious and made the enemy retreat. Zoey healed Ash. Dawn then discovered the Dark Plate by reaching out to the darkness that was within Barry at the time and that was causing him doubt. Ash went with the Mokusetsu to Floaroma Town, Sinnoh next. After Ursula left, Alain had Ash try to meditate to become an Electric Manipulator. Before this, Dawn expressed deep worry to Ash, hoping that he'd be all right. During the meditation, this worrying was clouding Ash's mind and made him lose focus, prompting an angry Alain to stop the meditation, noting that Ash was losing focus. Ash was dejected as the meditation was canceled for now. In Floaroma Town, Ash, Alain, Barry, and Zoey were prepared for a fight as they neared the Psychic Plate's location. They encountered Annie and Oakley. Dawn immediately recognized them as the ones who killed her mom. Ash became extremely angry at those two and vowed to make them pay. Zero then came to the scene, followed shortly by Paul. A series of one-on-one fights ensued. The enemy ended up getting defeated and left the scene, while Alain retrieved the Psychic Plate from the top of a nearby mountainside. After Division B once again separated from Division A, Ash, Alain, and Dawn went to Alola for more Plates. They went to Hau'oli City on Melemele Island and went to an unofficial summer academy owned by Professor Kukui. There, they recruited Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie to travel with them as they go to Paniola Town on Akala Island for the Fire Plate. (More plot summaries of Ash) ... ... ... ... Personality Ash is a positive, helpful, and cheerful person. He's very determined to do his best always and puts complete effort in his training. When he starts learning martial arts to help fight with the Mokusetsu, he's very intense in his training, striving to always be better than how he was before. When he messes up, he gets upset with himself. Ash was always an introverted person and never really had that many friends growing up. His life was rough, dealing with his mom's occasional depression and seeing how difficult it was for her to raise him by herself. However, he always stayed happy and optimistic. He even cheered up his mom a lot. He goes out of his way to help others and spread positivity and happiness. He never had a girlfriend; he didn't really try to get one. The main friends he knows are from Kanto and they're Gary and Tracey. Despite his mother's death, he still remains positive in life and tries to spread happiness, saying that's what his mother would've wanted. Academy One thing that stands out about Ash is that he chose to not attend an academy, saying he wanted to invest his time to learning more direct knowledge about Pokémon, helping others, and trying to become a Pokémon Professor; completion in an academy isn't necessary to be a Pokémon Professor. Arceus Ash is unsure why Arceus chose him to travel with Alain to help stop the Tekiyoku. However, he puts that aside because he's excited to do this and is determined to get the world back to normal, no matter what. Ash's Pikachu Pikachu is Ash's main Pokémon and the only one he takes with him, due to the limits of the Tekiyoku. Pikachu is very cheerful, similar to Ash. He's enthusiastic with the adventures that the Mokusetsu goes on and always wants to be a part of them. He sometimes jokes around and laughs at Ash when Ash does something idiotic. He usually coincides with the emotions of Ash, getting angry when Ash is angry at an enemy, and feeling sorrowful when Ash is sad or upset with himself. Pikachu is the one who found the Electric Plate, Ikazuchi. He found it in a small compartment in an abandoned lighthouse in Anistar City, Kalos. Pikachu was named the head of the "Plate-Searching Team" by Kenny, a team consisting of Pikachu, Kenny, and Dawn, formed to help train the perceptive skills of the non-fighters of the Mokusetsu to find Plates more easily while the fights are going on. Pikachu would always be asked what they should do next, which, despite Pikachu's short responses, was always misinterpreted by Kenny as some ridiculous, impossible task to do next, which Dawn never wanted to participate in. Relationships Alain Ash constantly tries to show kindness to Alain, which Alain doesn't reciprocate. He sometimes bickers back and forth with Alain over what they should do next, with Alain usually wanting to quickly move to the next objective and focus only on them, while Ash usually wants to stick around and help others in need, even if it deviates from the main goals of the Mokusetsu. Some of his largest arguments with Alain comes when debating on whether to let someone travel with them or not. He fiercely yelled with Alain until Alain gave in and let Dawn travel with them, following Dawn's recent tragedies. Dawn Ash is extremely helpful to Dawn, whom he met behind Sinnoh Academy while she looked hurt and sad. He sympathizes with what Dawn has gone through, since their experiences are similar, with Ash's mom being killed by the Tekiyoku over taxes too, just like Dawn. He stays there for her and tries to cheer her up on many occasions. He is oblivious to the fact that Dawn has a crush on him. He takes all of Dawn's "hints" as acts of kindness and friendship. This continues, much to Dawn's dismay. He usually doesn't get angry with Dawn, but he did after Dawn lost both Shizuku and Tamamushi. Every time he gets angry with her, she gets very sorrowful and usually cries. Barry Ash is good friends with Barry. Ash met Barry when Ash arrived at Jubilife City to meet up with Alain. Ash reunited with Gary and Tracey there, who went to Sinnoh Academy with Barry, Zoey, and Paul and introduced Ash to them. Once Barry started traveling with the Mokusetsu, he and Ash were both very enthusiastic about training. They shared the same excitement and energy. They'd help each other out and support one another when one faltered. Ash doesn't mind Barry's catchphrases and antics, even encouraging it at times. When Ash found out Barry was gonna be an Electric Manipulator, just like he's training to be, they were both excited to share a Manipulation and started planning what they'd do once they were Manipulators. Their excitement increased and Ash learned a lot from Barry once Barry became an Electric Manipulator. Ash supports Barry in his personal missions and vows to be there for his friend. Zoey Ash met Zoey at Jubilife City when he went there to meet up with Alain. Gary and Tracey were there and went to school with her and introduced him to her, along with Barry and Paul. Ash supports Zoey in her training and helps in all ways that he can. He learned a lot from her when she became a Grass Manipulator and observed her training closely. They both have a passion for the mission of the Mokusetsu and won't let anything stop them. They're both supportive of Barry whenever he's upset and try to give him hope. Mairin Mairin undoubtedly has one of the closest relationships to Ash. They met each other in Johto when the Mokusetsu was looking for the fifth Plate. It's unknown why Ash and Mairin crossed paths, but Mairin was glad to finally have met Ash and she grew very close to him. Mairin takes on the part of a little kid constantly stringing Ash along to do things together, despite her clearly not being as young as she acts. She's always chipper and never seems to get tired. She thoroughly enjoys spending time with Ash and can do so all day. The things she does with him are simple, like going to the fair or the mall or walking through the park. She seems to never have had this connection in her life and was finally able to experience it with Ash, her only true close "family member" she can do this with. Ash cheers Mairin up when she finally opened up about the sadness she goes through. He promised that she can join with the Mokusetsu later and even live with them once the final war is over. He's truly a supportive caretaker of Mairin. Ash turned out to be very protective of Mairin, turning intensely angry when Kodai beat Mairin up in the fight for Midori. Ash has never been this angry before this point, signaling this as a breaking point for Ash, who wasn't being himself, but showed a true protective nature for Mairin. Additional Information * Additional Information for Ash Trivia Naming * His first name, Satoshi, is the exact same as his Japanese name in the anime. It can come from 智 chi (which means wisdom; reason). Also, "Satoshi" is shared with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ash_Ketchum#Names * His middle name, Ash, is his name in the English dub, which is taken from the Japanese name (s'A'''to'SH'i). Ash trees may also be a reason it was chosen. * His last name, '''Ketchum', is his actual last name in the English dub, which is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!". General * His birthday, May 22nd, is technically Ash's actual birthday. According to the late Takeshi Shudo's anime novelizations, Ash's birthday is exactly 10 years, 10 months, and 10 days before the day he started his journey in the anime. The anime premiered on April 1st, 1997 in Japan, Doing the math, this makes Ash's birthday May 22nd, which is 10 months and 10 days before April 1st.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ash_Ketchum#Trivia * Ash's original name was supposed to be "Casey" at first, as mentioned by his first voice actress, Veronica Taylor in a documentary. Instead, this name is used for another character in the anime who also appears in Tears of the Fallen. References Category:Main Characters Category:Mokusetsu: Members Category:Characters Category:Mokusetsu Category:Male Characters